


Dinner With Daniel

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack And Daniel Go To Bed - Intricate Plot, huh?





	Dinner With Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

For the first time in a year Jack O'Neill was happy; he was positively giddy. His Friday evenings were back to normal. He was going to surprise Daniel with dinner and a movie, which had been their regular Friday night routine for six years. 

What made him even happier were Daniel's new living arrangements; an upscale/low crime neighborhood and a penthouse apartment with private elevator access, which meant that Jack could sleep soundly, not worrying that anyone would break in and harm his newly descended archaeologist. And Sam had installed a retinal scan entry system, with Jack and Teal'c adding their own security measures: If anyone tried to break in, they would be shot with a Zat and covered by a steelmesh net that dropped from the ceiling. There was also no balcony; Jack had had nightmares for months when Daniel had threatened to jump after having his brain scrambled by the light machine back in that Goa'uld pleasure palace.

The entry also made it possible for Jack to get in with four bags of Chinese food and two DVD's without having to put them down to either ring the doorbell or get out his key. The elevator doors opened, he stepped inside...and was convinced he'd entered a mirror universe. 

One wall had been painted a rainbow of colors (with happy faces, no less) and the other wall was covered with posters of the Grateful Dead, Jim Morrison, Bob Marley and something that looked like a pot plant. The sound of Led Zeppelin's 'Whole Lotta Love' was playing...at ear-splitting decibels. Then came the sight of calm, sedate, mellow Daniel dancing around the living room...playing an air guitar, in a pair of denim cut-offs and a muscle shirt. He made the 'Tom Cruise/Risky Business' dance look positively conservative.

His dick took immediate notice and decided to swell up, his heartrate tripled, he began to sweat and his mouth got dry. He quickly regained his composure, such as it was. "Daniel?"

Daniel didn't hear him, continuing to dance around the room.

"Daniel?" A bit louder this time, but still no response. Jack put the bags down on the table and shut off the stereo. "DANIEL!"

Daniel whirled around so quick he lost his balance and fell on his rear. "JACK?!"

"DANIEL!"

"Jack?"

"Dan...."

"Yep. Me Daniel, you Jack."

"What are you doing?"

Daniel nodded to the paint cans as he got to his feet. "Redecorating."

"I can see that. Rainbows and happy faces? Are you going through a hippie phase? And what is that smell? If I didn't know better, I'd swear...."

"I wanted to try something different. And there's nothing wrong with being a hippie. My parents were closet flower children and I grew up listening to the Grateful Dead and Buffalo Springfield. That smell is something Teal'c gave me to help me get in touch with my inner self. And why are you here?"

Jack shrugged. "We used to have dinner on Friday night. And watch movies. I kinda missed it. And I think I need to get in touch with *my* inner self."

"Sorry Jack, but there's nothing left."

"Greedy," Jack chuckled as he stared at the paint cans. "Seven different colors?"

"I realized I'd become kind of stiff over the last bunch of years and decided to get back to...a simpler life." 

"Does your simpler life include Chinese food?"

"Food?" 

"And wine for you, beer for me." Jack opened a bottle of Red Dog and took a deep swallow.

"Cool. What did you get?"

"Your favorites, Chicken Chow Mein, though how you eat that is beyond me, Beef and Broccoli, Orange Chicken, Shrimp Lo Mein...."

"Jack, there's enough food here for twelve people."

"You always did have a big appetite."

"I'm not that hungry."

'I've heard that before,' Jack thought to himself. Aloud, "Look Daniel, just eat as much as you can."

"I said I'm not that hungry...for food." 

"Horny are we?"

"Uh-huh."

"No munchies?"

"Uh-uh."

"A bit monosyllabic, are we?"

"Bed." Daniel backed away, a sly smile on his face.

'A high and horny Daniel,' Jack thought, grinning. 'This should be interesting.'

* * *

*

* * *

*

* * *

*

* * *

*

* * *

*

* * *

*

* * *

* 

As Daniel entered the bedroom, he pulled off his shirt, tossing it in Jack's face, kneeling on the bed. 

Jack walked over, standing before him as Daniel pulled the shirt from Jack's waistband, fingertips sliding slowly up Jack's chest. He leaned in, lips latching onto a nipple, feeling Jack's hand in his hair, pushing his head harder. Daniel bit down and Jack moaned, pulling Daniel's head up. 

"Who belongs to who?" Jack asked, kissing Daniel on the cheek. 

"I belong to you." Daniel kissed him on the neck. 

"Wrong answer." Jack began to stroke Daniel's arms. 

"You belong to me." Daniel giggled and kissed the tip of Jack's nose. 

"Wrong again." Jack's hands slid over Daniel's shoulders. 

"We belong to each other." Daniel's eyes met Jack's. 

"Right answer." Jack pulled Daniel's mouth to his, his lips brushing Daniel's. 

"Kiss me Jack." 

"Anytime." 

Jack took Daniel's mouth then, deepening the kiss quickly. His lust was taking him over the edge and he was taking Daniel with him. He pushed Daniel back, laying him down, kneeling between his legs, stroking him through the denim, seeing the dreamy look in Daniel's eyes. Backing off for a moment, he slowly pulled off the shorts. Daniel brought his knees up, spreading his legs for Jack. "Daniel, you are so beautiful...." He took Daniel's cock in his palms, massaging it slowly in an upwards motion. "There's so much I want to do to you right now." His hands moved down, taking Daniel's ass in his hands, kneading the cheeks. A glance up, a salacious look for Daniel, and a moment later his mouth was swallowing Daniel's cock. He sucked hard, in a feeding frenzy, and Daniel was losing it completely. 

Daniel was thrashing about, shouting each time Jack grazed his teeth along his cock, moaning as he felt fingers pushing inside him, shoving against them. He shifted his legs, moving them over Jack's shoulders, his hands winding in Jack's hair, pushing his cock further down the welcoming throat. Two fingers inside him now and he screamed from the pain and pleasure of a third finger pushing it's way in. 

Drawing back, Jack suckled on the head, blowing on it, licking the tip. His eyes once again met Daniel's. They were almost black, and his voice was guttural as he spoke. "Come for me Daniel...feed me lover...." 

The Sudden rush of lust and dirty talk nearly caused Daniel to explode. He grabbed Jack by the hair again, and shoved his cock down Jack's throat. Jack began to swallow and Daniel came harder than he thought possible. He seemed to have an endless stream spilling down Jack's throat, but Jack didn't care, continuing to swallow. Daniel's cock softened, but he didn't stop, licking the come that dripped on Daniel's balls and on his thighs. 

Jack finally stopped, moving to his knees, smiling. "You're pretty quiet. Didn't you like it?" 

"Do it to me some more," Daniel said softly. His eyes were completely glazed over. "Make love to me...talk dirty to me...use me...anything...*please*...." 

"You like it when I talk dirty Danny?" Jack untied his shoes. "You love it when my tongue licks your cock, don't you." He pulled one shoe off. "I love to feel it get hard as I suck on it, and when I taste the first drops...." He licked his lips as the second shoe was removed. "You taste sweeter than honey." He stood, undoing his belt, slowly undoing his pants. "I'm so hard for you, my love...." Jack's pants came off and his cock stood erect. He began to stroke himself, glancing down, watching Daniel begin to stroke *his* cock as well. "You know what I like? I like to fuck your tight little ass, watch my cock disappear into that *tight* hole, feel you pull me inside. I love to hear you scream from the pain you feel, then moan from the pleasure I give you." He knelt down. "Give yourself to me. Let me have you." 

Daniel moved onto his hands and knees and Jack spread his cheeks, resting his cock against Daniel's ass. "Do you like this Danny? That last, brief moment before I shove my hard cock inside you?" He took himself in hand, stroking himself as the head pushed inside. "You love it when I take you dry, don't you? That rush of pain...it's like the first time. When I took your virgin ass...." His cock eased inside, his hands moving to Daniel's hips, holding him still. "Remember the first time I loved you?" He started to grind his hips, brushing Daniel's sweet spot. "I touched you and you got so hard so quick." A trail of kisses along Daniel's back. "You were so innocent." Jack reached down, taking Daniel's cock in his hand, stroking slowly. "It was amazing then..." He pulled out a bit, then slid back in. "...just as amazing as it is now." His pace within Daniel quickened, as did the strokes along his cock. "My sweet Danny...." He lost all control then, pounding into Daniel, holding him still, watching his cock moving in and out, stroking harder. 

Lost in his own little world, Daniel was dizzy from the pounding, his head whirling from the strokes to his cock, listening to Jack's voice, matching each of Jack's hard thrusts with a push back. He couldn't make a sound, couldn't focus. Jack's cock inside him, taking him, pushing him to the edge of orgasm...that was all that mattered now. 

"DANIEL!" Jack's scream seemed to echo all around them and Daniel spilled in Jack's hand, as Jack released inside Daniel. Jack continued to thrust inside, continued to stroke, until he felt Daniel still. A big grin on his face and he gentled himself out, turning him over, pulling him into his arms. "Did you like that?" Daniel nodded. "Still can't say anything?" He pushed Daniel away slightly, so he could see his lover's face. "Well?" 

"I love you." Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him tightly. 

"Love you too." Jack kissed him on the neck, putting a fresh bruise there. "Well, if I can manage to walk," he grinned, "I think I'd like to go eat dinner. I'd like to feed you, so you can get some strength back. Then I want you to return the favor." 

Daniel lifted his head. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure Jack, whatever you want." He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him. 

"Daniel, don't tell me I finally tired you out?" Jack mused.

"Tired out? No. I just need a little rest, that's all. That was...intense." 

"Intense, love? That's the best you can come up with?" Jack kissed him and Daniel felt himself go weak in the knees again. 

Laying his head on Jack's shoulder, Daniel barely mustered enough energy to reply. "Maybe if I rest my eyes for a moment, I'll be okay." The soft sound of his snoring hit Jack's ear a few minutes later. 

"You rest 'for a moment', Daniel. I'll take care of you." 

FIN


End file.
